ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of events
This is a timeline of all known events that occur between Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and xxxHolic. Unknown time (prior to the events of Cardcaptor Sakura) * Clow Reed creates 19 (53 in the anime) Clow Cards. * Clow Reed meets Yuko Ichihara, and the two of them meet Mokona of Cephiro in another world. * Two Mokona Modokis are created by Clow and Yuko, based on the Mokona of Cephiro. * Clow Reed foresees his death, and seals Cerberus and Yue into the book of Clow, before reincarnating into Eriol Hiiragizawa (and Fujitaka Kinomoto in the manga) Events of Cardcaptor Sakura (1998 - 1999) The following events occur within the manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. Main events * Sakura Kinomoto opens the book of Clow, unleashing the Clow Cards and releasing Cerberus and Yue. Cerberus bestows the Sealing Wand upon Sakura and declares her Cardcaptor. * Syaoran Li transfers to Tomoeda to capture the Clow Cards. He assumes the role of rival to Sakura. * As each Clow Card is captured, Cerberus grows more powerful. * Syaoran's feelings towards Sakura begin to change. * During the battle with Earthy, Sakura falls into a void. Syaoran screams "SAKURA!". Cerberus rescues her and Sakura asks if she can call Syaoran "Syaoran-kun". * Sakura captures the final Clow Cards, allowing Yue to manifest. * Yue places Sakura through a 'Final Trial' to prove her worthiness to be the master of the Clow. Sakura suceeds in defeating Yue. * Sakura meets Clow Reed who has gone to another world and now Sakura becomes the new "master" of the Clow cards ((later (in TRC) said he went in an act to ease the problems created from his wish to keep Yuuko alive)) * Eriol Hiiragizawa transfers to Tomoeda. This coincides with Sakura receiving 'prophet dreams'. * Syaoran tries (and fails) to confess his love to Sakura. * Eriol begins putting Sakura through several 'trials' meant to help transfer the power of the Clow Cards to Sakura. * Sakura confronts Eriol at Tokyo Tower. * Eriol places everyone in Tokyo and Tomoeda under a deep sleep. Sakura's task is to force the sun to rise. * Sakura uses Light to force the sun to rise and Dark to restore the night, thus completing the transition of all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. * (Manga only) Eriol gives Fujitaka half of his magic to fulfill his wish. * Eriol returns to England. * Syaoran tells Sakura his feelings for her, and then prepares to leave for Hong Kong. * Syaoran returns to Hong Kong, after Sakura confesses her feelings for him. * Two years later, Syaoran returns to Tomoeda to be with Sakura. 'Anime-only' events * Meiling Li arrives in Tomoeda. She forms an instant dislike to Sakura, and attempts to aid Syaoran in capturing the Clow Cards. During the second movie * The Nothing is awakened during the demolishing of Eriol's old mansion. * Syaoran and Meiling return to Tomoeda. * Sakura Cards begin to go missing. * Sakura tries (and fails) to tell Syaoran about her feelings. * Yamazaki-kun is injured, making Syaoran play the Prince in the Nadeshiko festival opposite Sakura. * The Card attacks the festival, making almost everyone disappear. * Tomoyo Daidoji and Meiling Li disappear. * Keroberos and Yue disappear. * Syaoran tries to defeat the Nothing because his powers don't use the Clow cards but fails. * Sakura transforms the Nothing, and Syaoran's feelings for Sakura are at risk. * The Nothing combines with the Nameless card Sakura created, becoming the Hope. * Sakura admits her love for Syaoran, even if she thinks he doesn't remember her. * Syaoran responds, surprisingly remembering who Sakura is saying "Me too, Sakura." * Everyone reappears, and Sakura jumps joyfully into Syaoran's arms. Unknown time (after the events of Cardcaptor Sakura) Possible Alternate Timeline Please note these events are based on the theory of an originating timeline. * Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li marry. * "Syaoran" Li is born. * Sakura receives a prophetic dream showing her son's destined person in another world. * Syaoran talks with his son, telling him to go to Clow Country. * "Syaoran" meets Yuko Ichihara, and she grants his wish to go to Clow Country. He can only remain there for seven days during this visit. The payment for this wish was made by his mother with the Star Wand. (It is later noted that "Syaoran's" mother received the star staff from CCS original Sakura. Also it is reveled that the original "Syaroan's" parents are actually his and Sakura's future clones.) * "Syaoran" meets Sakura, and her family, in Clow Country. * "Syaoran" accompanies Sakura to the last day of her purification ceremony. During that time, Fei Wong Reed appears and places the "Engraved Seal of Death" on Sakura, despite "Syaoran's" best efforts to stop him. "Syaoran" is then returned to his world. * "Syaoran" agrees to return to Clow Country, on the condition that he cannot return to his world until there exists in Clow Country someone who can cross dimensions. Current Timeline This timeline chronicles the official events occuring in this world. * Clone Sakura is reincarnated in the past as Sakura Kinomoto. Clone Syaoran is reincarnated as Syaoran Li. * After searching for Syaoran for fourteen years, Sakura and Syaoran reunite in Hong Kong. * Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li marry. * Sakura has a vision and realises that if they follow as what their previous selves did, the current cycle (of "Syaoran" being born to them, and for them to be cloned from "Syaoran" and "Sakura") will be endless. However, she mentions seeing one moment, which they did not experience prior to their reincarnation, to which Syaoran asks if that could be the path to break the endless cycle. In the same dream she meets Sakura Kinomoto, who gave her the Star Wand (as seen in chapter 217) and encouraged her to believe in herself and in her loved ones, and that everyone will be alright. * "Syaoran" Li is born. * Sakura receives a prophetic dream showing her son's destined person in another world. * Syaoran talks with his son, telling him to go to Clow Country. * "Syaoran" meets Yuko Ichihara, and she grants his wish to go to Clow Country. He can only remain there for seven days during this visit. The payment for this wish was made by his mother with the Star Wand. * "Syaoran" meets Sakura, and her family, in Clow Country. * "Syaoran" accompanies Sakura to the last day of her purification ceremony. During that time, Fei Wong Reed appears and places the "Engraved Seal of Death" on Sakura, despite "Syaoran's" best efforts to stop him. "Syaoran" is then returned to his world. * "Syaoran" agrees to return to Clow Country, on the condition that he cannot return to his world until there exists in Clow Country someone who can cross dimensions. Events occuring after the seven-day event in Clow Country * "Syaoran" returns to Clow Country after his wounds are healed (seven days after the purification finishes) and meets with Sakura. "Syaoran" vows to find a way to remove the seal. * Seven years later, "Syaoran" returns from another country where he attempted to find a way to remove the seal from Sakura. * Sakura begins to die. Nadeshiko dies attempting to stop Fei Wong's magic. * "Syaoran" rewinds his own time back seven years, using his 'time' with Sakura, his 'relationship' with everyone, and his 'freedom' as a price. * "Syaoran" is captured by Fei Wong and a clone is created to replace him. "Syaoran" gives this clone his left eye and a part of his heart. * The time line is altered and Fujitaka is replaced with Clow. * Fujitaka discovers the clone "Syaoran" in an archaeological dig site in another country. He takes the boy with him, and gives him the name "Syaoran". * Fujitaka introduces Syaoran to the king of Clow Country, Clow and his daughter, Sakura. Events occuring after the seven-day event in modern-day Japan * Kimihiro Watanuki is created to replace "Syaoran" in his home world. * Syaoran and Sakura rewind their own time (assuming the forms both of them were in before reincarnation), and are trapped in a 'different world' (the tube seen at the beginning of the manga), unable to touch one another. * Watanuki is adopted, after his parents disappear from their current world, under the guise of dying to protect him. * Kimihiro Watanuki agrees to trade all of his past memories (excluding his name and birthday, but including the encounter) to Yuko to gain the whereabouts of the original "Sakura" and the other Sakura. Events occuring in Nihon * Kurogane is born. * Fei Wong kills the mother of Kurogane. In his grief, he goes on a mindless rampage. * Tsukuyomi finds Kurogane and calms him. * Years later, Tsukuyomi sends Kurogane to Yuko Ichihara as a 'punishment' and to learn true strength. Events occuring in Celes * Yuui and Fay are born to the second prince of Valeria. Twins are considered unlucky. * Fay and Yuui are imprisoned inside a tower in a deep valley where magic cannot be used. * Fei Wong approaches Fay and Yuui. Fay tells Fei Wong to rescue Yuui. Fei Wong places two curses on Yuui, before telling him somebody from another world will rescue him. * Ashura-ou finds Yuui. Yuui changes his name to Fay. * Fay creates Chii. * Ashura begins to murder people (his strenght growing after each kill), intending to halt both Fay's curses. However, Fay refuses and places Ashura into a deep sleep before leaving Celes. Events of both Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and xxxHolic The following events occur within the manga series Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and xxxHolic. Please note the events of both series' occur concurently. Events of xxxHolic * Kimihiro Watanuki stumbles across the shop of Yuuko Ichihara after being chased by spirits. After introducing themselves to one another, Watanuki makes a wish that he no longer wants to see or draw spirits to him. Yuuko agrees to grant this wish at a price - he must work at her shop to pay the debt off. Events of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle * Sakura loses her feathers (representing her soul and memories from birth) within the ruins of Clow Country. The current priest, Yukito sends Syaoran and Sakura to Yuko Ichihara. * Yuko agrees to allow Syaoran and Sakura retrieve the feathers, but the price is that Sakura will not recall the relationship she had with Syaoran prior to the journey. Syaoran agrees to the price. He, and two others, Kurogane and Fay D. Flourite, are given the white Mokona and begin their journey. * The group retrieve a feather in the Hanshin Republic and return it to Sakura. She does not remember Syaoran. * The group move to Koryo Country, and aid in the defeat of the Rashinban in charge there, gaining a feather. * The group move to Foggy World and quickly leave, for there isn't a feather. * The group move to Jade Country, where children have been mysteriously vanishing. It was thought that it was the work of the spirit of a princess, however the real kidnapper is Doctor Kyle. The group retrieve the feather before Kyle can sieze it. * The group move to Ōto Country. Here, Kurogane and Syaoran become 'Oni Hunters' and Sakura and Fay run a cafe named 'The Cat's Eye'. Seishirō appears and kills Fay. Syaoran confronts Seishirō and he too is killed. * Ōto Country is revealed to be a virtual world inside a theme park in Edonis Country, however, the feather Seishirō is in possession of begins to turn Ōto into reality. Both Syaoran and Kurogane battle Seishirō, but he flees. * The group arrive in Shara Country, separated. Sakura and Syaoran are with a group of women who worship Ashura-ou, while Fay and Kurogane land in a shrine filled with men who worship Yasha. Both tribes are at war with each other. * Mokona sends the group back through time into Shura Country, where Sakura and Syaoran meet Ashura, and fight against Kurogane and Fay, who are sided with Yasha. Yasha is revealed to be an illusion created by Sakura's feather, and the battle against Kuroange and Fay was a 'test'. * The group arrives in Piffle World, where they meet this world's incarnation of Tomoyo Daidōji. The group agrees to participate in the 'Dragonfly' race. * Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane and Fay are put through after the preliminary race. However, Tomoyo grows concerned about foul play. * The second race event occurs. Syaoran, Kurogane and Fay retire from the race. Sakura wins the race. * At a late night celebration, Kyle Rondart appears to attempt to steal the feather. * The group moves to Rekord Country, where Syaoran learns of Kurogane's past from the Book of Memories, which is revealed to be a copy. * The group battle library watchdogs to retrieve the feather from the original Book of Memories. * Fay uses magic to create a barrier to allow Mokona to transport everyone to the next world. * The group arrives in Tokyo. Kurogane and Syaoran battle Kamui inside Tokyo Tower. * It is revealed that acid rain has killed off most of the planet, but the Tokyo Government Building and Tokyo Tower are the only two buildings to remain standing. * Sakura's soul is removed from her body and placed near the sleeping Subaru by the feather. * "Syaoran" breaks free from Fei Wong Reed. Xing Huo transports him to Yuko Ichihara, who agrees to send him to the source of his right eye. * The seal placed on Syaoran's right eye breaks during a battle with Kamui, and Fay attempts to restore the seal. Syaoran steals Fay's left eye. * "Syaoran" arrives as Sakura awakens. "Syaoran" reveals the Syaoran travelling with the group was a clone of himself. The two do battle, with Syaoran emerging as the victor. Syaoran moves to another world. * With the feather removed from the underground reservoir, the water vanishes. Fuuma, the younger brother of Seishirō, appears. * Fay is revealed to be dying, but Kurogane makes a wish that Fay would survive. Kamui gives his blood to Fay, turning Fay into a vampire. * Yuko agrees to give the occupants of Tokyo Tower water in exchange for a dangerous task. Sakura agress to the conditions. * Sakura sets out to retrieve an egg from outside Tokyo. She is severely injured during the task. * On her way back to Tokyo, she encounters the spirits of those who died in Tokyo (in the Tokyo Revelations OAV, instead of these spirits, Sakura Kinomoto appears instead), and they guide her back to the group. Yuko accepts the price and fills the underground reservoir with water. * The group moves to the next world, Infinity, where they must play 'human chess' to get the prize money so they can restore a world the Clone Syaoran destroyed. * Sakura agrees to trade her luck over to Yuko to go to Celes after this world. * The group win the tournament. Sakura attempts to travel to Celes, but is stabbed by Fay when his curse activates. Sakura separates her body and soul, sending her soul to the Dream World. * The group travel to Celes, where Fay's past is revealed. * Kurogane kills Ashura-ou after Fay is unable to. Fay's second curse activates and Celes is destroyed. Kurogane sacrifices his left arm to save Fay. * The group arrive at Nihon, Kurogane's home world. * "Syaoran" battles Seishirō for the feather and wins. * "Syaoran" enters the Dream World to rescue Sakura. The Clone Syaoran arrives as well. * The Clone finds himself unable to kill Sakura, and so attempts to kill "Syaoran". However, Sakura intercepts his blade and impales herself. * Sakura is revealed to be a clone as she disintegrates into sakura petals. * Kyle appears and steals the feather and Sakura's body. * The group resolve to return to Clow Country to face Fei Wong Reed and retrieve Sakura. * The group arrive in a 'stagnant time' in Clow Country. * Stagnant time is revealed to be where the time rewinds at the end of each day, with each cycle, a person is killed if events are played out differently. "Syaoran" unwittingly kills the townspeople attempting to get information about Sakura. * The group arrive in the ruins, where time has been stopped. "Syaoran" decides to tell Fay and Kurogane about his past. * The Clone Syaoran arrives with Fei Wong Reed, Fei Wong summons his men to fight Fay and Kurogane while "Syaoran" battles his clone. * Clone Syaoran's powers had increased, meaning that he had used it since Nihon. * "Syaoran" is seemingly stabbed, then the Clone whispers something in "Syaoran"'s ear and starts dragging him towards Fei Wong. This is a ruse - the Clone had stabbed his own foot. * "Syaoran" stabs Fei Wong. Fei Wong attempts to retaliate, but the Clone places himself in the way. * The Clone drags Fei Wong's viewing portal to reveal the location of Clone Sakura. * Fei Wong kills the Clone Syaoran. Clone Syaoran apologises for everything before disintegrating. * Fay's eye is returned to him. Kurogane, Fay, and "Syaoran" enter Fei Wong's space to see him on the floor. Fei Wong casts magic at them, but "Syaoran" blocks with the Clone's Hien. Kurogane slices Fei Wong in half. * Fei Wong is revealed to be Kyle Rondart in a disguise, Kyle dies. Meaning that they hadn't killed Fei Wong. The real Fei Wong appears from behind with the Clone Sakura in his lap, completely unharmed. * Fei Wongreveals that Clow Country was once known as Tokyo, the same world Sakura left her feather behind in. Fei Wong breaks the feather out of the ground and returns it to Sakura. * Syaoran takes the young Sakura's hand and pulls her free from the black mass, but Fei Wong takes her away as the Clone Sakura disintegrates. * The disintegrated Clone Sakura and the Real Sakura merge into one, wearing the dress from the beginning of Tsubasa. * Yuuko is called from Tokyo - she is also frozen in time to prevent her own death. * Yuuko frees Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li from the tube, because her time has started to move again and therefore dying. * Sakura and Syaoran attempt to undo Fei Wong's work by "cleaning" the memories of the various dimensions Princess Sakura visited. * Yuuko explains to the two clones that because they are created beings, they cannot die. She goes on to explain her past with Clow Reed and how she will grant both of them life again for a price- She will pay for Sakura while Syaoran has to make a choice (as the price). Yuuko informs the clones that their reincarnation is different, in that they will retain all their memories- the good and the bad. Also, she states that after being reborn, they will "set forth towards this moment". She explains that because of Fei Wong Reed's plans, the past and future are now entangled with one another- however, both are ultimately determined by the choices made in the present. Yuuko then adds on, telling them that they will once again meet up with the real Syaoran and Sakura. However, what happens then is up to them to decide what happens next. * Clones Syaoran and Sakura finally admit their love for one another before Yuuko sends them off to be reborn within the same dimension, at the same time so that they can meet each other again. * Once they disappear, Yuuko simply wishes the best for the children, knowing that her role has been fulfilled and hence her time is up. After this, Watanuki meets Yuuko as known from xxxHolic Chapter 181. * Fei Wong Reed and the rest now realise that the parents are actually the reincarnated clones. There is a brief reunion/surprise between them as they are glad that the clones did not die after all. It is understood that Fay knew of this, although he admitted that he was not very sure of it. * Suddenly, Fei Wong Reed realises that Yuuko has died/vanished from all dimensions- something which he cannot accept, and vows to resurrect her * In order to do so, he turns back time, using the clones' time as the price - imprisoning them in a tube similar to that the clones had been residing in. * In their attempt to save them, "Syaoran" and Sakura-hime are pulled into the tube as well. * The clones question the originals on why they tried to save them, when they should have escaped * Their reason is the same as the clones- Their existence is precious to the other, hence both parties want the other to survive * It is also revealed that Sakura-hime has been seeing the events through Sakura and is aware of the situation * Fei Wong Reed in his anger vows to destroy the clones * Fay and Kurogane attempt to stop him; their effort is futile as Fei Wong Reed easily repels them * Apparently, in order to break the tube, one needs the "permission of those dragged into this", which neither has, hence their failed attempt * White Mokona realises that the tube is the very one in Yuuko's shop * Fay and Kurogane try again to save the clones and originals, but are badly injured instead * The 2 pairs of Syaoran and Sakura comment that even though changing the future may be difficult, it is possible with the help of their friends- Fay, Kurogane and Mokona. * With that, the 2 pairs of Syaoran and Sakura combine their powers in an attempt to escape from the tube- With their ultimate goal of all 4 of them surviving * Fei Wong Reed initially mocks their attempt, but when the 2 Sakuras realise that their combined power can break the space-time continuum, he reacts in shock * Apparently, he placed that power within them- But never intending for them to use it for such a purpose * He tries to reason with them, that by escaping, they will only cause space-time to collapse, and that their existence may very well vanish * Despite that, they continue in their efforts, with their hearts set on moving forward, whatever the consequences- because they believe in everyone